ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunac
Lunac is a relatively new agent within the Department of Mary Sues. He is partnered with Agent Arti in the Video Games Division, and is the quieter, more stoic one of the two. Whenever Agent Arti makes one of his frequent visits to Fictional Psychology, Lunac tends to get paired with Liadan, an agent from the Harry Potter world. All three agents, Lunac, Arti and Liadan, are written by Artic Blade. Appearance Standing at a smaller height than his partner at 5'10", Lunac tends more towards a slender build than his partner, Arti. This can lead to him to be poked multiple times by the other agents of HQ, but underneath the mousish exterior lies the hard core of a Pokémon Trainer. While he may not have the muscles required to do some heavy duty butchering, Lunac is a lot more flexible than your average agent, and can put on a good burst of speed when he has the inclination. He has brown hair, with hazel eyes that tend towards green. Personality Lunac is potentially unusual in the PPC in that he is relatively quiet and withdrawn, a trait that is rarely found outside of bit characters, it seems. As a result, Lunac frequently finds himself being tailed by a member of Fictional Psychology to see if he ever displays any signs of a well-shaped personality. It is at times like this that he will quickly escape, often heading back to his response centre. Along with his quiet exterior, Lunac is an intense thinker, effectively making the stereotype right there and then. Where Agents Arti and Liadan are impulsive, Lunac will often be the voice of reason, bringing them down from their bloodlust long enough for the Sue to be exterminated, as opposed to having enough bushfires lit to make DoGA envious. Due to his less-than-muscular physique, Lunac tends to play with the supernatural forces that have no limits in the video game universes. He will often use magic, psychic powers, or Limits when he needs to, but will resort to using a reworked Keyblade if he must fight. Personally, he'd prefer to be on the sidelines, making sarcastic comments, but on the occasion, Agent Arti will 'Tag' him in, whether he wants to or not. Lunac is also the 'By the Book' agent, often compiling a full charge-list in very neat writing before swooping down for the kill. Additionally, Lunac does not enjoy anything out of the normal (well, out of the normal for Sues), and likes to keep to conventional, normal Sues. Partners One of the more insane members of the PPC, it is the common belief that the depth of Arti's insanity is contagious and will eventually spread to his partners. As three of Arti's previous partners have gone insane, this fear seems to be founded. Lunac, on the other hand, seems to tolerate Arti's insanity, brushing it away as much as he can. He will, however, find any number of excuses to leave the room when Arti gets in the shower to avoid his partner's extremely horrible solos. His second partner seems to be less insane than Arti, at least in terms of general insanity. Agent Liadan is a witch originating from the Harry Potter universe. Before being made partners, the two knew each other from around Headquarters. After being paired up when Arti was sentenced temporarily to Fictional Psychology, Lunac and Liadan were hurtled into a Narnian mission after Liadan angered Lunac's mini-Moogle, Spehiroth. In that story, the two worked as a team to bring down a Goddess Sue. When Lunac sent Liadan for more help, Lunac stayed behind to keep track of the Sue's movements and continue writing the charge list. Pets and Minis Lunac has a soft spot for minis and Cute Animal Friends. On his first mission, he adopted a mini called 'Spehiroth' — a mini-Moogle — as well as a shape-shifting mini that doesn't seem to fit in anywhere. Simply taking it under his wing, Lunac and the mini, named Arit, frequently argue, but seem to have a bond of mutual respect for one another, so long as Lunac keeps Arit fed with a choice selection of Pokemorph!Sues. In addition to his minis, Lunac also has his full Pokémon team from before he fell into the PPC. This team, consisting of a Combusken, Ampharos, Blissey, Gyarados, Flygon, and a Dugtrio, have been with Lunac for close to two years, and as a result, trust him completely. Since Lunac's involvement in the PPC, the Pokémon have been specially trained to attack Sues. Mission Reports Home: Artic Blade's LiveJournal Now a slightly experienced agent, Lunac has participated in two recorded missions thus far, his second dealing with a Goddess!Sue. Partnered with Arti * 'The Story, and Epilogue, of Rain Strife' (Final Fantasy VII) Partnered with Liadan * 'The Youngest Goddess and a PPC Emergency,' Part 1, Part 2 (Narnia) Other Appearances * 'Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern' (Harry Potter x Dragonriders of Pern), Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) with Nurse Jennifer Robinson (FicPsych) and a few guests ** Lunac helps the assigned agents tackle multiple Mary Sues during a mission in which nothing goes according to plan. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Video Games Division